Aren’t we Random
by The Fishie
Summary: A small encounter between our favourite dotty Ravenclaw and Theodore Nott. What could they possible talk about? And why does he tolerate her?


**Hey, first fic here...maybe kinda boring I don't really know...But eh tell me what you think 'kay? In otherwords review soI know what to keep in mind in the futur. **

**Aren't we Random.**

****

The library of Hogwarts, the only quiet place in the whole bloody castle, a place of peace and calm…and Theodore Nott's refuge from the idiocy of his fellow students.

If you hadn't quite noticed yet, Theodore Nott, the pale dark hair-and-eyed Slytherin, had distinct feelings of dislike for most of his fellow students. And the library was the one place he knew he wouldn't be bothered by their brainless chattering…well that was until today.

He had been sitting at a table, reading a lovely book named _'The Divine Comedy'_, and most importantly he was minding his own damn business. So yes, everything was just dandy…

But then, much to his dislike, a flushed looking blond Ravenclaw stormed into the library, earning herself a pretty nasty glare from Madam Pince by the way, and well she looked rather hunted…for lack of a better word.

Her blue pale saucer like eyes scanned the library, which was empty aside from Theodore and Madame Pince usually you could find that mudblood Granger here too, but lately she was preoccupied with other things presumably that red headed prat and the bespectacled wonder boy, sometimes he wondered if they had spandex outfits and battle cries but anyways she seemed to notice him and ran up to his table;

Oh Merlin, what did she want?

"You haven't seen me." She stated before diving, yes diving, behind the bookcase that stood by his table. What an odd girl…

He had just had enough time to take in those awfully absurd bright earrings and untidy looking necklace of hers before she dived behind the bookcase, something he still found absurd.

He wondered what her problem was…

But well she did seem familiar, very familiar even, he had an inkling he even knew her name.

Wasn't she friends with the marvellous spandex three and the red brat's equally red sister?

And wasn't she quit frequently the object of jokes? Those really unfunny jokes that only people with the IQ of your average goldfish find amusing?

Theodore's train of thoughts was interrupted by yet another blond who came storming into the library, but this one was male and a Hufflepuff, plus he bore great resemblance to an enraged werewolf.

If Theodore's mind served him correctly this was Zacharias Smith a Hufflepuff chaser who was currently walking over to him.

"Nott," he started curtly. "Did you see Lovegood? You know that loony blond bint with the insect eyes?"

Oh so that was her name Lovegood…Luna Lovegood no? Often referred to as Loony Lovegood? Well he did understand where she got that nickname from because well…her attire was a bit perky now wasn't it? But the whole insect eyes thing he didn't really comprehend. He thought she had quite nice eyes, large pale blue eyes, like his mother used to have.

"No, haven't seen a soul." Theodore answered returning his gaze back to his book in an offhanded manner. He didn't know why he was doing the odd girl a favour; he just did for some reason.

He felt Smith's suspicious gaze rest on him for a little while before the blond finally walked off muttering something about; haughty Slytherins and blabbermouth Ravenclaws.

He was well out the door before Lovegood crawled out of her hiding; she stood up and dusted off her robes before saying:

"Thank you for not telling on me."

Theodore put down his book once more and looked at her curiously.

"Dare I ask why he was tracking you?"

"Well he wasn't too pleased about me diagnosing him with Loser's Lurgy. I believe he's in the denial phase of the disease." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Loser's Lurgy?" Theodore repeated puzzled, he considered himself a rather educated Youngman but he had never ever heard of this…but wait…wasn't Lovegood known for spinning the most absolutely preposterous tales?

"Well it happens when-"

"Never mind." He interrupted not wanting to hear the ridicules theory behind it.

"Aren't you Theodore Nott?" She asked sitting down at HIS table across from HIM, what nerve!

"How observant of you." He muttered picking up his book again.

"You can see the Thestrals too can't you? Hagrid told me you could."

Great, now that fool of a giant was gossiping about the private affairs of students…

"Did he now?" He asked a slight tick appearing in his jaw.

"I can too."

"Isn't that bloody marvellous?"

"So who did you see die?" She asked as if she was commenting on the weather.

"If I answer that will you leave me alone?" He questioned irritable.

"I suppose."

"My mother." Theodore stated looking at her over his book.

"Was she pretty?"

"I thought you were going to leave me alone after I answered your last question."

"I never said I would, I said I'd suppose." She pointed out. "But I changed my mind."

He sighed; "Why are you asking me all of these ridiculous yet personal questions?"

"I saw my mother die as well." She said starring at him as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "You're the only person in this school who saw their mother die as well, so I'm curious."

"Oh." He murmured feeling a slight ting of empathy despite himself. "But what does that question about my mother being pretty have to do with it?"

"Because you're pretty."

Did she actually say that or was his imagination working up? In any case he felt his cheeks heat just a tad.

"So was she pretty?" She asked after a small uncomfortable silence, or well Theodore thought it was uncomfortable…

"I suppose."

"What did she look like?"

"Well euh…" Theodore gave in, there was no way this girl was going to leave him alone before all her questions were answered and he couldn't quite bring himself to bully her away. "I remember she had pale eyes kind off like you and fair skin. She reminded me of winter, but she was warmer then winter. And she smelled like rain."

"She sounds lovely." She stated smiling as she placed her elbows on the table and cupped her face.

"Do you remember much about your mother?"

"She always made people laugh."

"That's an admiral quality."

"Why don't you laugh?" She asked out of the blue. This girl really had the tendency of being random now didn't she?

"I laugh."

"When was the last time you laughed then?"

"Well…-"

"Honestly."

"I laugh all the time." Theodore said defensively.

"I don't mean AT someone…I mean WITH someone."

Well she had him there…

"You don't laugh like that anymore do you?" She asked but before Theodore could answer she was already explaining her theory on his lack of laughter. "You're too angry aren't you? Bitter?"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Theodore questioned not even trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"There's pain in your eyes."

"What business do you have searching my eyes Lovegood?"

"You have pretty eyes." She stated as if it was as clear as crystal. "You don't call me Loony…why?"

"I don't know. I'm not a prejudice idiot I suppose?"

"You must have gotten that from your mother."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because your father is one of The Dark Lord's followers, which means he wants to kill Muggles and that makes him prejudice."

"You have a point." He said surprised at the girls quit cleaver reasoning.

"Why aren't you mean to me?"

"Aren't you direct?" He said smirking slightly.

"It's just, I know you're angry and bitter, yet you're nicer and more open-minded then most people. I want to know why." She said looking at him for once not with a hazy expression.

"You went through the same thing as me Lovegood." Theodore said softly as if telling a secret. "I can't bring myself to be cruel to you."

"That's about the nicest thing I've heard in long time." Luna said smiling brightly.

"Well it was my pleasure I suppose."

"I should go find Ginny now." Luna stated standing up.

"Goodbye Lovegood." Theodore said in a friendly way.

"You can call me Luna if you like." She said again with that dreamy smile. "Bye Theodore." She said not bothering to ask for his permission to use his firstname.

And before she walked off she kissed him on the cheek as if he was an old friend leaving Theodore quit dumbfound.

But she didn't notice, oh no she was too preoccupied with thoughts of Ginny's expression when she told her not all Slytherin's were pure evil.

Well come to think about it maybe that would make an interesting article for The Quibbler…She could see the headlines now; In-depth Report by L. Lovegood: Not all Slytherin's are Truly Evil, it's a Hoax!

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked it…and it wasn't like too boring. **

**Greetings! **


End file.
